camp wowy wow wow
by sandystar2k
Summary: will there be sparks or fires at this camp wowy wow wow, who will be loved, who would be hated? 1/5, 3/4, 86/2
1. hi

well this is going to try to be awesome, i really need reviews,

like every one else other than the true creator, i don't own K.N.D, i like many other's just love the show.

* * *

Chapter one

As numbah one woke up, he saw that it was time to get up and start his day that would be totally different from every other day. He first got up to get dress. He loaded his suit case, ate breakfast and said his good byes to his parents. He stood out side and waited. he just waited and waited. That's when he saw the a rusted cheese machine call a school bus.

As he got on, the bus driver with a cigarette in her mouth asked, "you a councilor or camper?" As he started to say what he was he heard a girl's voice who he wouldn't ever forget.

"Now ya know he's one of the junior councilors, lady."

When he looked back he saw a girl. That girl who was his best friend. She was wearing her favorite hat, and her hair, as usual was braided. Her name was Abigail, some people would call her numbah five only because she's in T.N.D like him self, but only the people in T.N.D call her that. This was their first year being at the camp Wowy Wow Wow. He was just going to be a councilor but she was going to be a councilor and a lifeguard.

As he walked down the row of seats he saw Fanny, but she was likes to be call numbah 86. Then he saw numbah three and four in one seat, just talking. When they are together, they talk to each other by their real names like Wally and Kuki. Then he saw numbah two or Hoagie. He was working on his air plane. This was his model for the real air plane he was going to make at head quarters. When he walked to the back, there was two seats left, next to Abby or across from her.

He sat across from her and smiled. He didn't know that everyone was coming to camp Wowy wow wow. He didn't know that numbah five was coming to camp Wowy wow wow too.

When he tried to put his suit case down, the bus started and he fell backwards on numbah five. His head was on her lap and he was looking up at her. She looked down at numbah one with a half smile seeing his face criminally red, as he said hi to her. She then helped him up and got him ready for the bus ride.

As he sat down in the other seat, he looked over to numbah five. She was listening to her mp3 player, she was bobbing her head to the music. He didn't want to interrupt her, so what he did was to look out the window. This is when his phone rang. He opened it and it was numbah two with a text. It said:

"hey numbah one, what are you doing?"

Numbah one text back "nothing"

"ya sure, cause, I just saw you & 5 back there. And if dat was me than I be doing some'n bout dat "

Numbah one shook his head thinking about his plan and how it gives him unlimited text. He wrote back" one, why do you write like that, and two if I did like numbah five and she liked me in that way, we both would have said something already, right.

He looked back at his phone and it said " I want 2 right like dis! & I now she likes u, man, & I now u like her so just say some'n already.

Numbah one thought about that and just looked back at the window, and ignored his phone. A minute latter and numbah two was seating next to him. Asking him why he didn't answer his phone. Numbah one looked at him and told him that he don't want to talk to him about this. When numbah two was about to say something, but the bus stopped. The driver called out " Camp Wowy Wow Wow, get your asses off my bus or my gun is coming out."

Numbah one looked up and thought she was crazy this is when she actually got her gun out, and numbah two ran to his seat, got his bag and ran off the bus, when he looked over to where numbah five sitting there was a hole in the roof and she wasn't there. So what he did was take his bags pressed a button on his shoes and flew through the hole that numbah five made.

* * *

**what happen to numbuh five, are they really at camp wowy wow wow? come and see next time**

so was that good, if it was review, if it wasn't still review. **and read more**


	2. at the camp

Chapter two

She was sitting on her suit case. Looking at the crazed bus driver and her gun. She got up and started to walk to the camp. She knew that staff came a day before the campers. She knew that she wouldn't like being here, because her sister ,Cree, was here too.(cree still haven't been decommissioned) But on the other hand there was a couple of reasons why she would like to stay. Like she loved children, and other things too.

When she got there Cree welcomed her and everyone else. She then counted everyone and wonder because there was one person missing. Cree then started to call out names.

Abby had to think about it. she widen her eyes and shook her had about to say it, but he came from out of the forest, yelling I'm here. Abby looked over to see a her best friend. She looked over to Kuki and rolled her eyes. Kuki smiled and giggled as she looked at numbuh one.

He looked at Abby and than at Cree with a questionable look. Abby looked at him with a smile and nodded her head.

* * *

First Cree took them to the beach. She told them that they had to listen to the rules, or they won't get paid for the week.(they was there only for two weeks) she said that one of the big rules was to not be there after dark. then she took them to the lunch area. this was in side. this look like regular lunch room, chairs, lunch ladies, poster on the walls. Lastly cree took them to their cabins and gave then a sheet of paper. Then cree told them that there was more to see latter but she had to work on some papers, so they was able to do what they wanted till tomorrow. cree handed then a sheet of paper that had the events for the two weeks.

when they looked at the cabins, they saw that there were signs on top of the doors saying boys, and on the other, girls.

Now Abby and kuki was now stuck with Fanny.

when they went in the room there was two bunk beds, and two dressers. A bath room and a window facing the beach. As numbuh five was about to put her things on a bed, Fanny looked at her with gloom in her eyes. that's when Abby told her that, "The room is between the three of us , so be nice every once in a while, instead of having a bee in ya pants." Abby then sat down on the opposite side and thought that the side she was on was better. She looked up to see that Kuki liked where she was sleeping too.

As Abby unpacked she was looking at her window next to her bed. thinking of what she was going to do for the two weeks, she thought of kuki. Abby even thought what Fanny was doing. so, she asked. Fanny looked at her and said that she was going to be a councilor. Kuki hung from her bed above saying that she was going to be a nurse. she looked at them as they questioned her what she was doing. Abby told them that she was going to do two jobs, she was going be a lifeguard and a councilor. they both looked at her with widen eyes.

she looked at them and said "what?"

* * *

Numbuh four was just walking around, he wanted to looked around the camp grounds. he was looking for the door to the girl's cabin. he wanted to see if Kuki wanted to come. As he looked up in to the window of the cabin, he saw numbuh 86,kuki, but upside down. they both was staring at him, and he waved his hand for her to come out.

when she did she gave him a big hug, he felt him self feel really hot in his face, and almost forgot why he wanted to talk to her. when he came to senses and asked her if she wanted to come with him.

when she said yes, she took his hand and they just wonder around the camp grounds. still with a blush on his face.

Abby looked at the window to only see those too holding hands, heading in to the woods. Abby started to unpack again, as she heard a knock on the door. Fanny got up and went to the door to only see Cree. Cree ran to Abby and pulled her out. when Cree stopped outside.

"what are ya do'n"

"i'm trying to tell you to be ready by to morrow."

"ya now Abby's ready for any thang"

"i know but still"

"please, abby's going to look around before the day's done"

As abby walked around the place she seen the sweets area, which was like candy shop. she seen the pool and the picnic area, where there was oak trees which made it shady. Abby then went to the beach. Abby sat on the sand as watch the waves go by, but she heard a noise

* * *

**what was that noise. come read more**

please read more, and **review**


	3. what is that sound?

i usually don't take this long to write but i've been on vaca and i bet y'all now how it goes down when you go on vacation still, i'm sorry for making my readers wait.

i don't own this show K.N.D , i just love the show , it just rocks!

* * *

we were making out, i was on top and she was on the bottom. i can feel something going on between us even though she was 13 and i was 14, but if you like add that then we were like 20 something. we didn't care what was going on around us until she stopped moving. i looked at her and she started to move away from me.

i turned around to only hear a snap. when i turned back around and she was gone.

when i looked at the person who had control of the snap, i took my cup that was held by the sand and trow the soda at that person. whom ever it was, they didn't see it coming because they was laughing too heard.

when i headed back to the cabin i was trapped, i looked at the person who was on top of me and hoped it was kuki. but i was wrong, it was numbuh 5. she held a cup in her hand and ask me why i trow my drink at her and before i can say anything grape soda was all over my face. she started to laugh and pull me up telling me no hard feelings and i nodded my head agreeing with her. we sat down in the food court even though there wasn't any food and just talked.

"why were you at the beach"

"well numbuh 5 likes to watch the water while she's thinks."

"o"

"so why were you and some girl was at the beach doing things when you like numbuh 3."

"You didn't see who that was?"

"Nah"

"o"

"you still didn't answer numbuh 5's question. "

"well, um, yeah, what was you thinking about?"

"what?"

"you said you like to think about things while you watch the water."

"you know what numbuh four, numbuh five is going to caught some z's, she's tired of you playing dumb"

As she got up and leaf i looked around to find Kuki. I went in the woods, back at the beach, and even under the tree, so i almost gave up, but i went to the the cabins. And what did i see, numbuh 86 undressing. i just blanked out. i just i must have screamed because i heard some guy voices and i felt as if i was being lift up.

* * *

last night was so weird since i heard a scream and both numbuh two and i woke up and ran out side. this is where numbuh four was on the ground next to the girls window. so what i did was take numbuh's four shoulders and numbuh two took his feet. when i looked in the window there was numbuh three, five and 86 in their jammies, taking off their clothes one by one and they each had a hand a cards in their hands. it look like they was playing poker, and it seems to me that numbuh five was losing.

i just watched the game until numbuh two came over and snap me out of my day dreaming. when he came to the window he couldn't belive what he saw too, so he lifted up his glasses to see clear and he saw numbuh three in socks and just pants(her upper part was still cover with a bra). he also saw numbuh 86 fully dressed. then he saw numbuh five with nothing on but her bra and panties other then that every thing was missing, her hat, and even the rubber band that held up her hair.

he again pulled me away from the window again, i guess he different care because Fanny was all covered up.

when we got to the room, we tossed Wally back on his bed.

i was about to fall a sleep when i heard numbuh two ask me if i like i started he said it was a treat questioned because he already knew the answer.

* * *

**so what was the answer, does numbuh one like Abby more then he saws he does. does Abby really knows if that was some girl or not. next chapter you'll find out. please read more, and review. **

**and again i'm sorry that i haven't wrote in a long time. **

**if you want me to read yours then just say it in the review =)  
**


	4. in the morning

i usually don't take this long to write but i've been on vaca and i bet y'all now how it goes down when you go on vacation still, i'm sorry for making my readers wait.

i don't own this show K.N.D , i just love the show , it just rocks!

* * *

when i woke up, it had to be six in the morning. i went to the bathroom not trying to wake up the other girls. that was one of my favorite times of the day, that's when i would listen to music while i take a shower. one of the songs was "Cooler than me" by Mike Posner, while i was in the shower i might admit the water did make me feel warm, since i lost most of my cloths. I even lost my hat. i really wish that Fanny well give it back, i just don't fell the same with out it.

still i have cloths for the weeks, but i lost a lot of things.

when i got out it had to be about six fifth teen. so i just got dressed and went the food court to read the activities for the kids. the ages for the campers are from nine to 12. this is a small camp so there isn't a lot of camp councilors. there's only Wally, Cree, Nigel, Hoagie, Fanny and myself. so each two councilors have about seven or eight kids.

I am with Nigel, we have boys and girls. Wally is with Hoagie, they just have boys. And lastly Cree and Fanny have the girls.

As i studied the activities i saw that there is a class where it's flow-cabulary , this is where the boys and girls would listen to music and they will read the lyrics and understand what the artist is trying to say. then at the end of the two weeks they would read their own song or rap.

I had to been reading for about a half an hour. This is when i saw numbuh one look around the food court, this is when he saw me and started to blush. I had to think, i wasn't wearing any thing reviling, was i?

As he came closer he said his good morning and ask why i was here and i showed him the paper.

He sat down and started read the paper. then looked at me, and asked me about my hat.

"numbuh five lost it."

"how?" he questioned me

we really didn't lie to each other so i said " in a poker game"

this is when a wild blush hit him.

"it's not what you think" this time i had to lie, this time he shook his head, chuckled and ended the conversation by asking if i wanted any coffee or any thing to eat since the lunch ladies were working now. i told him coffee and toast.

all i did was think, think about what happened last night.

_flashback_

_snap!_

_the girl ran away with her shirt open along with her skirt flying in the wind trying to get away from the picture. i looked at the picture of Wally and Kuki on top of each other while some kind of liquid hit me. As Numbuh four ran away i found another cup in the sand that had something in it and tackled numbuh four. i poured it on it and we both laughed about it. we laughed about it and went to the food court just to talk about what had happen but than that fool was acting dumb, i went to the cabin where the two girls was playing truth or dare. _

_they started on me first, with truth or dare and i said truth. they just lashed questions at me like no tomorrow. so i wanted to change the game to some else, like poker. _

_end of flashback_

Nigel came back with coffee and toast with grape jelly. he started to ask me things about cree. i told him that every thing was going to be fine and to trust me. If anything does happen he would be the first to find out( if she tells him or not he will find out). i told him that he has to relax and to have a bit of my toast since he didn't get any thing for himself. i can tell that your hungry, he shook his head and i demanded him to do so or those kids will get him when he doesn't realize it.

when he did so i gave him my coffee too and got the same thing from the lunch ladies but this time cherry jelly was on it the toast and there was more toast then before so that we can both share.

when i came back to the table, the toast was gone and the coffee was almost gone. i didn't say any but shook my head as a slight blush came across his face. after that we just keep on talking. this is when a voice come over the intercom telling everyone about the campers.

* * *

that's it for now please read more updates coming soon =)


	5. greetings

i don't own this show K.N.D , i just love the show , it just rocks!

* * *

when the two came to the Flag poll, they saw three rows of people. There was campers, who were in the front and the middle. the difference in the back was that the people looked like they were maybe 21 or some thing, but they weren't campers. At the end of that line there was Cree who had a mic in her hand with sheets of paper.

"good morning Campers and Staff, things would be different this summer where you would have two camp councilors in you cabin and six councilors in your unit . So all councilors must change in to your new cabin with your boys or your girls.

Ms. Abigail and Ms. Samantha has the girls in cabin 1a hilltop: Nadia Lillsome age 12, Sheila Simmons age 12, Danial Sweats age 13 and Holly Tenor age 13.

Mr. Nigel and Mr A.J has the boys in cabin 1a village: Andrew Sanders age 12,Cloud Dawson age 13, Jim Dawson age 13, Justin Smith age 13, and Simon Katz age 13.

Ms Fanny and Ms. Shawny has the girls in cabin 1b hilltop: Tina Bush age 11, Anna Smalls age 11, Sandy Stars age 12, Sammi Love age 12 and Raina Sue age 12

Mr Wallabee and Mr. Leo has the boys in cabin 1b village: Pen DeVetio age 11, C.J Cyrus age 12, Sean Leo age 12 and Robert Willams age 12

Ms Kuki and Ms. Kimmi has the girls in cabin 1c hilltop: Dakota Robertson age 10, Cristal White age 10, Cinnamon Jackson age 11 and Tinna Salt age 11

Mr. Haogie and Mr. Buz has the boys in cabin 1c village: Ken Miller age10 , Chris Pearson age 10 , Daren McCray age 10 and Jason Vivi age 11

After you guys get to meet each other, report for breakfast at the dinning hall."

* * *

Abby looked at her sister with a disappointing stair and just pick up her girls and her new cabin mate.

As they walked over to the cabin Abby got to know the girls like Danial and Holly who are way in to boys and make-up. They even like older guys too but didn't say. Then there was Nadia who was just dark, she seem like she hated the world around her, she was also the tallest in the group. Then there was Sheila who loved her note book, pencil and solitude.

then there was Samantha who was cool just like her self, but she did care what was going to happen to her campers.

when they got to their cabin, there was three parts, A,B, and C. A and C was on the sides and B was in the back. Both councilors of one cabin would share a room so the girls would have their own room. Lastly the boys cabin is across the road.

when Abby got all her things she was walking back to the cabin when she saw Wally taking to a girl. then he started to even make out with her. she looked in amazement and knew it wasn't Kuki he was kissing.

Abby looked at her phone that said new massage. It was from Kuki asking her if she got all her thing from the old cabin. Abby repided saying, "yeah, but is you and Wally a thing or not."As Abby kept walking to the cabin her phone rang and it was from kuki. Abby picked it up and it went on like this

"hey abby."

what up

"well don't tell any one"

kay

"well me and Wally are a thing and i'm actually going to meet up with him in a couple of minutes."

do you think that it's going to be good?

"well yeah, it's not like i'm going to break up with him or anyt-

Kuki? are you still there?

oh well.

* * *

when Abby was getting ready for her room she notice that the girls (all the girl, including Nadia) was in a circle and they was just talking. when she came closer she notice that they was playing truth or dare. when she was about to leave, Holly called after her and Samantha tugged her arm down so that she may sit.

when she did sit, Holly asked her the most famous questions to be told by a group of girls on the floor playing games.

Abby mumbled truth. Holly with a look that looked at the girls sitting next to her and they nodded. Holly asked "do you think Nigel is cute or any thing, since you guys were the last to come to the flag poll area, and you both were together."

"Why are ya asking Abby these questions?"

well he is kinda cute- wait a minute, just answer the question.

**"Testing one, two, three, welcome all campers, please meet me in the mess hall"**

* * *

that's it for now please read more updates coming soon =)


	6. lunch and swimming

i don't own this show K.N.D , i just love the show , it just rocks!

* * *

When all the girl got up and went to the mess hall, they was getting severed lunch. they even had a sever name Caitrin. she seem like a fun person, she was cool to be with too.

when they got their food, they ate sandwiches and juice. they sat at a round table. At the table there was Abby, Nadia,Holly,Danial,Sheila and then Samantha. they all laughed about Nadia's jokes. But thing got creepy when they all just stared in to space( but Nadia, who was still laughing at her joke with her weird laugh ), Nadia looked at what they was looking at and rolled her eyes. All she did was look at the bald male councilor and shook her head.

Abby looked over and started to say girls that enough, staring is rude, but she was cut off when Samantha said the same thing. they all looked at her but then looked over to see Abby looking at him. this is when Holly asked again, "Do you think that Nigel is cute?"

what? why are you asking Abby this?

"Well i would like to know"

Why?

"Just because"

Just because you like Nigel?

"no" ( now with a crimson blush on her face)

well it's time to leave, we have swimming now.

* * *

when all the girls were at the lake they had to sit down first. A lifeguard was calling out names and Abby called out four and took her seat at her post for the half an hour.

* * *

the half hour was up and the girls went to their cabin. this is when kuki ran to me and cried saying that numbuh four messed with another girl. i was surprised that she now knew. i asked how she found out and she said that he told her once our conversation was cut off. "so your upset because her **told you** that he kissed another girl, and that's it." she said again in a crying voice yeah.

"girl be happy that he didn't dump you and went with this other girl"

well that's the thing he didn't kiss her she kiss him.

"oh and this she is?"

"Kimmy"

that two timing bitch. well i'll get her don't worry numbuh three

* * *

now it was the boys time to go in the lake. and every boy was having fun, not swimming but just talking about abby and how hot she was.

* * *

that's it for now please read more updates coming soon =)


	7. that darn spider, hoaggie's list

i don't own this show K.N.D , i just love the show , it just freaking AWESOME!

* * *

It was Night time and Nigel had time to sneak away from his boys. On his way staff lounge he could see only the things that his flash light pointed to, other than that it was pit black out there.

Nigel wasn't the type to get scared over little things but as soon as he heard a crackle he ran away from that point and the lounge, only hearing snickering behind him. when he got there he saw flashing lights appearing out of the window. As Nigel made him self inside the lounge, where there was loud music, people dancing, talking, ect, he notice Hoaggie behind him chuckling. As he turned around he asked why and all Hoaggie did was point to a table saying to sit down.

As they sat, Hoaggie started to say,

"man Nigel"

what

"you are one sick puppy" Hoaggie said in laughter

why do you say that

"cause you are, you won't even tell Abby that you like her"

I do not like Abby in that way

"oh yeah, you don't, just keep staring and that would put you in a deep relationship with her."

I don't stare

"oh yes you do, cause at the beach i was nearly screaming out you name , from the side and all you can do is stare. Stare at Abby that is."

You don't have any evidence.

"well your right about that but if you want to pick her up with a couple of my lines, than try these." Said Hoaggie as he handed Nigel a sheet of paper, title,"lines to pick up chicks" Nigel cocked an eye brow at him and started to read:

**********1. Is it hot in here, or is it just you? **

**********2.************I have a pen, you have a phone number… think of the possibilities**

********** 3. must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you**

**********4. I lost my phone number can I have yours? **

**********5. I'm feeling a little off today. Would you mind turning me on?**

**********6. If I could re-arrange the alphabet I would put U and I together**

**********7. Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?**

**********8. Are your legs tired? because you have been running through my mind all day**

**********9. Are you doing anything tonight, because I sure hope it is me!**

**********10. Are you a parking ticket, because you have got fine written all over you!**

**********11. If I had a cloud for every time I have wanted you, I would be in heaven.**

**********12. If you were a burger at McDonalds I'd call you McBeautiful**

**********13. Oh, are your lips sore? Here, let me kiss them better**

**********14. I've been trying to talk to you for ages. No, I still can't do it**

**********15. Are you free tonight or will it cost me?**

**********16. You like sleeping? Me too! We should do it together sometime.**

**********17 I'm feeling a little off today. Would you like to turn me on?************  
**

**********18. You're hot, I'm cool. Lets get together and even things out.**

**********19. Hey baby, you must be a light switch, because every time I see you, you turn me on!**

**********20. Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good.**

**********21. You look really hot! You must be the reason for global warming.**

**********22. You know, I would die happy if I saw you naked just once!**

**********23. Hey, You were great on Bay Watch last night!**

********** 24. your're so hot you would make the devil sweat.**

**********25. If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!************  
**

**********26. Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?**

********** 27. You're lips look so lonely…. Would they like to meet mine?**

Nigel looked at him and said, wow. "have you tried all of them"Hoaggie looked at him and nodded his head proudly . Nigel started again " Well, if i did like Abby than i won't tell or ask her any of these comments because she might smack me with her hat or some thing." Hoaggie started again "Well Nigel, if it makes you feel any better than I'll tell ya who i like and than can you tell me if you like Abby or not". Nigel shook his head and started to leave, but Hoaggie started to say," Nigel, at least take the paper,it can help when your in need" Nigel rolled his eyes, took the paper and left to his cabin before his boys notice.

When he walked back he notice that there was a person sitting on the stairs of the girl's cabin. He yelled out to her that she, whom ever she was, to go in side before she gets cold. she yelled back and said" make me, i ain't.. _yaw.. _tired."

Abby?

"yeah, oh hi Nigel"

he walked up closer to her and sat on the same stair she sat on. they just sat there and talked( he didn't know they were moving closer and closer to each other with each word) when they got really close there was a scream from inside. Abby got up and ran inside, she left Nigel all by himself. this is when all the thoughts came back in his head and he ran inside to only see girls in the corner away from a spider. Abby stood there and looked at Nigel and he started to chuckle as she whispered something in his ear and he left.

* * *

that list isn't mines so, i got it from so look it up if you want your choice.

that's it for now please read more updates coming soon =)


	8. That girl

I love the show but i don't own it so don't sue!

sorry that i've haven't been writing but no one has been reviewing. so I'll try to go up to 20 chapties

* * *

The boys ran to the door as soon as the heard Nigel open it. The questioned him with wild thoughts.

"Yeah were ya been?"

_Out with the staff._

"Did ya get laid?"

_No_ he streaked

"Did ya make out with some chick?"

_No, _numbuh one said but thought " I almost did"

"Did ya big a blow job, or even a hand job?"

_NO, but ya know what?_ he questioned

"What?" all the boys questioned

_bed time._

they all moaned and because they were already in there pjs, they jumped to it. When they were all under there sheets numbuh one turned off the lights and went straight to his room. This is where he found his coworker on his own bed.

"way to go man" He said with two thumbs up looking directly over to Nigel.

_what do you mean?_

"well right before you 'sneaked off' i tucked the boys in and followed you. when I saw you leave the staff lounge i ran back here seeing that you dropped this, i started to read it too. Once I was done I looked out my window and saw you and some chick making out._" said AJ_

with a blush over his face and turning his back to Aj, Nigel started to say" I didn't make out with any one, i didn't even get a peck on the cheek and that wasn't some chick "

"Then who was it, what, ya got some feeling for her, uh Nig, is that why ya got this list?"

Now with a more crimson blush, Nigel went in to the bath room with his cloths and tooth paste and brush. During his shower all Nigel can think of was Abby and AJ. He tensed up when he thought of AJ, but just as usual Abby and her ways got him to loosen up. The thoughts of her was completely different. His thoughts was interrupted when a hard knock hit the door. which made Nigel jump out the shower and put his cloths on.

When he came out he saw one of his boys who just wanted some water.

Once he got out the hallway he went back to his bed and looked across the room to only see Aj sleeping. Nigel signed in relief and laid down watching his ceiling fan, he jumped once he heard Aj's voice saying "Fanny?"

_what?_

_"Fanny, is that the girl?"_

_No_

_"oh, Well good night" Aj turned around and fell asleep. _

Nigel sighed again and did the same. _

* * *

once Again, if ya want me to keep writing, ya got to review, so please review  
_


	9. The explanation at the dunking booth

I love the show but i don't own it so don't sue!

* * *

It was now breakfast and like the third day; everyone was chowing down on their waffles. They had a fun time doing so but not Nigel, he woke up this morning being questioned by Aj. He only got a brake from him when the boys started to ask him about last night and how he almost Kiss some chick.

Numbuh one just rolled his eyes behind his shades and got up to dump his tray but he didn't notice a group of girls starring at him.

"girls starring is rude" a voice came out of Samantha.

Abby nodded and listened in to one of the girls conversations.

"man i wish i was that girl that Nigel kissed last night" groaned Holly. "even though he really didn't kiss her, i understand completely" Danial said with a sly look on her face suddenly saying " we should investigate!"

Abby got up and went to the trash can and on her way back Wally was leaving (A/n: the trash can is right next to the door ), he smiled and said good morning but she knew that he wasn't in a good mood. She knew about the kiss and was get on it as soon as possible.

* * *

When it was time for the Annual festival, where there was a bond fire and a group a kids around it with marshmallows, a bounce house, a clown, a horse for the kids to play on, and more actives for latter on.

Abby looked all around for her. For Kimmi, when she found her she saw her wearing a booty shorts and a tang top. She was with another staff member, but Abby didn't care. She tapped her shoulder and when Kimmi turned around her lip stick was smudged, her mascara was ruin which made it look like she was crying and she had a black eye. When Kimmi fully turn around she hugged Abby and in shock she patted her back. When she was done with all the crying she told her that she thought Wally was a girl when she kiss him. She thanked her for listing and she looked at Abby in her perplex eyes and kiss her, not on the lips but really close to it. Abby pushed her away saying" what the hell. " she notice that she was really loud and quieted her self and started to whisper " Girl, Abby ain't like that, she don't roll like that, she like dudes not checks, she even like a guy here!" Abby walked away embarrassed holding her head trying to think straight.

she ran in to Kuki and told her,"Kimmi was gay and watch out for her. Also that's way she kissed Wally" Kuki's skin crawled and felt sorry for her girls since she wasn't there all the time, she was really there for like three hours and for the night. But the rest of her time was to whom ever was feeling well.

Kuki left Abby and went straight over to Wally, she looked into his eyes and she pulled him in to the woods.

Abby shook her head feeling happy about the two.

Abby returned to her girls and they was a booth throwing bean bags at the a target which lead to a big pool with Nigel sitting on a seat waiting to be dunked. Abby knew they weren't going to hit the target so Abby smirked at them. She smirked at numbuh one. She can see fear in is eyes as he went down as she through the bean bag at the target. the Girls ran to the tank screaming at Abby for what she did. When Nigel came back up he had a big smile, Abby grabbed a towel and helped Nigel out while AJ looked in the corner of his eyes at the two laughing. He looked away when Hoagie came and sat on Nigel's seat waiting for some one to dunk him.

* * *

Hoaggie looked at the two walk away but he saw some thing that caught his eye. He called one of his boys and told him to ask that councilor with the red hair and the green shirt to come over. in ten minutes or so she cam over. Like all the other people that day who came to the both did, she through the bean bag and he fell in.

through blurry eyes he can see an image come closer and pecks him on his watery lips, before this person leaves it takes hoaggie's goggles, pulled it and let go. he fell backwards in to the water and smile.

* * *

Okay that's it for now , please review, and keep on looking for more of my stories.

Also trying to get to 20 chaps so, come back in a couple of days and don't forget to review, like right now, review !


	10. interrupted

I love the show but i don't own it so don't sue!

* * *

It was now the next day and Kuki ran over to the older girls cabin to greet Abby and her girls. She hugged Abby when she saw her unready for the day. She was hatless too. Kuki couldn't greet the girls since they were out side with Samantha ready for breakfast. Abby looked out her window signaling them to go without her. they shrugged and left.

Kuki sat on Samantha's bed watching Abby place her hair in to her hat. Abby notice that Kuki was happier than normal so she ask why. Kuki sang" I know something that you don't know and it involves a boy at this camp." Abby looked at her and still in a moggy mood, ask who. Kuki shook her head and ran out the room singing " see ya Latter numbuh five!"

Abby still on her bed puzzle about Numbuh three but got up and walked over to over to her closet to get dressed.

* * *

Nigel walked over to get his lunch and saw Hoaggie. He waved to him and walked over.

"hey man."

"_hello Hoaggie"_

_"_Okay numbuh one, Who has a hot gf, who's smart, great to look at and is in the girl's cabin as a councilor ?" Questioned Hoaggie

Nigel shrugged waiting for the answer, since it seem too unbelievable that him and Fanny got together

"this guy!" Stated Hoaggie with two thumbs pointing to himself

"How? And Who?" questioned numbuh one.

"well once, Abby got you out of the fish tank, it was my time to shine. I called over one of my boys to get her to dunk me, but when she did and i came up, she kissed me."

"_wow" _stated Nigel

"so I see that you and numbuh five is making progress" nugging nigel in the side but stopped once he saw two girls watching them, who looked like Abby's girls. Once they notice that the two was watching them, the girls ran back to their shook his head " those girls are crazy, and as i said before i don't like abby like that we are just friends"

"Well, two things, one: why did you take that list that i made, and two: why did i hear you made out with some one the other night?"

Nigel had a light shade of pink across his face and said," One: i didn't kiss any one through out our time of camp, two: i took it because you made me, and three: who told you that i kissed some one?"

"well..., he was interrupted by one of his boys who was now tugging on his pants saying that he had to pee. Hoaggie said,"dude, i talk to you latter"

Nigel turned around to see AJ at the lunch table with the boys looking at him, it seemed that he was thinking of something.

Nigel who sat down to ear his lunch and now drinking a cup of water was interrupted when he heard "_Abby?"_ Nigel choked on his water a little and with wide eyes looked at AJ_."what, no she's a friend" _"um, better yet girl friend!" laughed AJ "seriously she's only a friend!" Nigel screamed out. He didn't see Numbuh five, herself, before she looked down and cover her eyes with the rim of her hat and crossed her arms. She and her girls got up and with them not noticing her actions continued to walk through the door.

* * *

She just thought, she wasn't really doing her job well, like every day she's the lifeguard and she can't even guard a life because of what was said. Everyone can see her upset. It was around night time and Abby sneaked out of her cabin to venture out on to the beach to watch the stars and get things off of her mind.

when she got there she sat one the sand. She stayed there until was started to get a tad mippy in the air when she thought she was about to get up something was placed on her shoulders. She looked up to see who it was and a quick blush came over her face and then she remember, she remember what happened that even she and hugged her legs and starred at the stars.

"what's on your mind" Nigel questioned sitting next to her

"nothing" she said sadly

"well if you have any thing on your mind that you feel like telling me, remember i'm hear." He said not looking at her but gazing at the stars.

It started to get late and Numuh five didn't want to move so she just leaned her head on his shoulder and fell closed her eyes. Numbuh one looked down on her and smiled wrapping his jacket more around her so she wouldn't be cold. She got closer to him and right before he wrapped his arm around her, he heard giggles and turned around. To see no one other than...

* * *

Okay that's it for now , please review, and keep on looking for more of my stories.

Also trying to get to 20 chaps so, come back in a couple of days and don't forget to review, like right now, review !


	11. at the cabins

Okay this is the same chapter, taking some advice from a viewer and rewrote it so please see the difference(not really a big difference), Remember i never did, do or will own Code name kids next door, I'm just a fan.

* * *

AJ, he was behind a very large beach chair. Nigel turned around and saw him with his Thumbs up. Nigel looked at his wrist watch which said 11:24 pm and he really didn't want to do this but he had to wake Numbuh five up, because in the next half hour Cree and her men was making sure that everyone ,i.e. councilors, was in there beds at 12:00am. Nigel first took the stands of hair from her face and just gazed in to it, not wanting to lose this image. Nigel than whispered Abby's name, in order to wake her. When she did wake up she looked up at him and he smile down at her and whispered that they had to leave.

She nodded and he helped her up. They all ran back to the cabin and Nigel waved back to Abby saying good night

_AT THE boys cabin 11:45pm_

The two councilors sneaked in to their bedroom. When they got there Aj sat on his bed plopping his head on his pillow. Nigel was really surprised, and questioned Aj. "Why aren't you questioning me like the other night, about the 'it' girl"

"Because i already know who it is Nige" stated Aj as he lay on his bed while his eyes were closed.

"Then who is the 'it' girl, that someone who supposedly made-out with me" Nigel said with his two fingers up bending them as he said made-out

"Well that girl, at the beach... what her name?" said Aj, who now was starring at Nigel with his golden eyes who was now shimmering because of the moon light

"Abby, why you asked?"Questioned Nigel

"Well she is the 'it girl'" Aj answered back

"That's poppycock! She's my best friend not my _girlfriend" _

_"Well, with my best friends I don't cuddle up with them on the beach while gazing at the stars,_(A/n now AJ is standing over Nigel and pointing at himself and at Nigel)_ and when they get tired i don't let them sleep on my shoulder, you know who I let do that? My girl friends!"_

Nigel looked at him feeling defeated and sighed saying one last thing,

"She's not my girl friend"

"UHG!" Aj went back to his bed in annoyance," how is she not your girl friend? I mean you like her, she likes you, come on man!" stated AJ

"You think she likes me?" Questioned Nigel

"Man, I know she likes you" laughed AJ

"Did she tell you herself? Or are you just assuming that? Questioned Nigel

"OH, look who cares." Aj laughed

Nigel blush a little and smiled a bit but asked again "Did she tell you herself? Or are you just assuming that?

"You want to kiss her don't you, uh Nige, I can see you blush over there." laughed Aj

"Ha, ha, laugh all you want, I'm going to sleep" Now Nigel was pissed off but still he was blushing

Aj whipped a pretend tear away and started to say" Man Nigel, you are so up tight some times, you can't even take a joke.( He now started to clear his throat and said now in a serious tone ) And no she didn't tell me, I can just tell."

"_How?" _questioned Nigel from under his sheets.

"The way you two laughed together at the festival the other day. Also, when you two was at the beach. But I can now tell that she is the 'it girl' but she isn't your _girlfriend. _Sorry about that. But I _can _tell that you want her to be" Stated Aj

Nigel looked down in to his lap and sighed "well, it's true, I do like Abigail Lincoln" Nigel said as he sat up. "I like every thing about her, she's brilliant, easy to talk to, hot, epically in her bathing suit at the beach, my best friend, she's always been there for me, we've know each other for Eight years, she's cool in terms of every thing, she sweet, and she's my biggest crush, even before all my other girl friends!" He said falling backwards making his bed creak

_"Wow" _Aj said as he starred at Nigel.

"Yeah, I really do like her." Nigel said quietly

"Then you have to tell her!" said Aj with his legs crossed and his arms up in the air.

Nigel didn't say any thing but, _"I know" _

Aj waited for a response, when he didn't get one he walked over to Nigel and he can see over is glasses. Only thing is that his Cristal blue eyes were covered by his eye lids as he slept. Aj sighed and walked back to his bed and before he closed his own lids he whispered _goodnight_.

_at the girl's cabin 11:45 pm (the same time)_

"Uh who's that?" she waited for a minute and say that it was Abby as she walked in "Oh hi Abby, who's jacket?" Holly asked as she jumped up from her bed, making it creak. Abby was a little surprised but stayed cool realizing that she still had Nigel's coat on, she held the edges of the coat closer around her and she just smiled and thank that it was dark since she was blushing at what she's done that evening. All she said was to go back to sleep, as Abby watch her camper fall back to sleep she went back to her room, where Samantha slept. She sat down on her bed and went to sleep, that night she didn't care about her thoughts that rambled through her head; all she did was cuddle up with Numbuh one's jacket.

* * *

Okay that's it for now, please review, and keep on looking for more of my stories.

Also trying to get to 20 chaps so, come back in a couple of days and don't forget to review, like right now, review!


	12. Tapping foot

okay this is another chapter waiting to be reviewed, so if ya going to read then you might as well review, right. It just go together so well don't you think.

Remember I don't own code name kids next door. (Day 5, I think, Friday)

* * *

Hoagie came out of his cabin door to only see Numbuh one crawled up at the bottom of the steps. Hoagie tried not to make the floor creak but it was unsuccessful. Numbuh one didn't turn around to see who it was though. Numbuh one just stared out in to the woods, hiding his red eyes behind his sunglasses. All Hoagie did was watch Numbuh one as he took off his glasses and rub his eyes.

Hoagie was tired as it was and even more tired, that he just stood there.

"So, um, good morning Numbuh one" breaking the morning silence

"Oh, good morning Numbuh two" greeted Numbuh one as he rubbed his redden eyes

"Uh Numbuh one, you okay?" questioned Hoagie

"Yes" Numbuh one still rubbing his eyes "I just haven't got any sleep, I woke up at two in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. I've been out here ever since."

"Oh" stated Hoagie, as he ran inside and back with a chilly dog in his hand. Numbuh one gave him a questionable look and Hoagie shoved it closer to him. Numbuh One just shook his head and crossed his hands in front of his face so that the hot dog wouldn't enter his mouth.

"Suit yourself' Hoagie said before dropping the hot dog in to his mouth. Numbuh one was now shaking his head as he got up and went to his room where there was A.J laying in his bed.

Nigel jumped once he heard another voice,

"Good morn'in mate"

"Good morning Numbuh four" Nigel said as he couldn't believe that he was up this early. So he asked him, "not to be rude or anything but why are you up this early?" Nigel turned around so that he can see Numbuh four's face which was now red and he was trying to cover from by looking down at his feet. "Numbuh three isn't it?"

Numbuh four didn't say anything, but Numbuh one just rubbed his eyes and chuckled as he walked in to his room.

* * *

Wally walked over to the beach as he looked at his watched his watch say 4:30am. He sighed and walked around calling out her name in a hush tine so that no one can hear him:

"Kuki!"

"Wally?"

Kuki ran over to Wally and jumped on him who made them fall backward and they started to make out. It didn't stop until it was around 5:33 because of something or some one was looking at them and tapping their foot.

They looked up at who was starring at them and tapping it's foot to only see

* * *

that's it for now

sorry that it's short

please review


	13. whisphers

okay this is another chapter waiting to be reviewed, so if ya going to read then you might as well review, right. It just go together so well don't you think.

Remember I don't own code name kids next door. (Day 5, I think, Friday)

* * *

_Normal pov_

They looked up at who was starring at them and tapping its foot to only see

Fanny

Fanny looked at them with disapproval, and asks them why they were here other than trying to make a baby? Kuki got off of Wally and jumped on Fanny saying that they didn't do anything wrong. Fanny tried to push the girl off of her and pulled her over to another part of the beach, away from Wally.

"What are you doing? Boys are the ones who will kill? Be careful." Stated fanny with concern

"Why, we weren't doing anything wrong were we?" Kuki looked at her with pure innocence

"YES, uhg." She shook her head and walked away mumbling something, she never turned back to see if Kuki followed her or not.

* * *

_Fanny's pov_

Man that girl is so stupid. How can she like boys? Well I like boys, but not the things she was doing, things that she should be doing when she's at least 16.

As I looked up I saw Hoagie wave to me like he was Crazy. I pushed the hair from in front of my eye, and he blushed. It was so cute how he smiled. I had to shake the thought of that and get my orange juice, that's why I'm out here, not for Kuki, or Hoagie but for my orange juice.

Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, because I did kiss him, right?

When I said hi, he respond with a how was the poker game with Numbuh five and three the other night. At first I didn't know what he was talking about till he covered his mouth with his hands.

* * *

_Hogie's pov_

I had to cover my mouth, I was so nervous to talk to her, next thing I know I blurted out that crappy poker game, and she got redder. I really wanted to run but something is telling me not to. So I just stood still, as I watched her get crimson. For some reason she started to count down to ten, I wasn't sure if she was counting down to scare me even more or what. But I was scared.

When she got to zero I could hear her take a deep breath. My eyes were closed shut, and I couldn't see her face. As I peeked at her, her face was normal, it wasn't red. She then asked me what I saw, why I saw and who was with me. I didn't want to answer any of the questions but I knew something worse would have happened if I didn't say anything to her. So I spilled my beans.

First me and Nigel heard a scream, and then we saw Wally in front of your window. Then as we tried to pick up Numbuh four, Numbuh one stopped and looked in the window and I looked in the window and there was nothing I liked, there was only one thing though that shock me a little and that was Numbuh five and that's all. But I didn't feel anything. Then I snapped Numbuh one out of whatever he was in and we took Numbuh four to his bed.

She looks at me, thanks me, and gets a cup of Ojay. I just watched her and I wanted to go back to my cabin where I belong at a time like this.

I jugged my way back and took a cold shower. I jumped on my bed before I realized that it was time to take the boys to breakfast. So that's what we did. We went to breakfast and on the way there I bumped into Nigel. I was so nervous.

* * *

_Nigel's pov_

Hi Numbuh two.

Hi, he said.

I just turned around and put my shades closer to my eyes, but then I was pulled. Now I was facing Hoagie and he started to tell me something but I couldn't understand. So I told him to claim down.

He took a deep breath and said slowly but quietly, "Remember that night when we found Wally outside the girl's window?"

Yes.

"Well I told fanny." Now he was flinching.

What! She might tell Abby and Kuki!, he looked at me with sadden eyes and said "I know"

"What why do you care if Abby knows?" he questioned me, Well if you remember Abby was almost naked.

He looked at me with a sly grin and a said "oh you remember?",

Yes I remember!

"Of course you would, you were starring at her" As he said this he ran off

The boys ran to a table and I sat down where I usually sat, was stared at by the usual girls, but not that one girl. I got up and went to the bathroom, when I was going in, on the other side she was coming out. I try to hide in the bath room but she caught me. She pulled me out of the bathroom. She still had my sweater on, and turned me around so now my back was to her. She touched my back gently and she put the sweater on me from the back and she whispered that...

* * *

**What did Abby whisper to Nigel? You'll find out next time**

Please review


	14. tie

Okay this is another chapter waiting to be reviewed, so if ya going to read then you might as well review, right. It just goes together so well don't you think.

Remember I don't own code name kids next door. (Day 5, I think, Friday)

_Nigel's p.o.v_

She touched my back gently and she put the sweater on me from the back and she whispered, "So ya saw Numbuh five lose the poker game" I didn't want to look back at her, because of the fact that I knew that I would be smacked in the face with one of her famous smirks. And that my face was redder than the sweat that she place on my back. The next thing I heard was her chuckle. I turned around to only see her shoved hands in her pockets and walked away. I just watched her leave and I now tried to cool down my face, since I surly didn't want any of the boys or Hoagie questioning me if went out side.

I walked out side and sat on the bench and embraced the cool air run across my head. I closed my eyes but knew I was going to fall asleep, so to make sure, I placed the back my hand against my checks and figured that my face wasn't as warm or red as it was before. I got back up and went inside to only see the normal situation. I went back to my seat and just sat down and starred at my sunglasses' lends and thought. I just thought about her words and how lightly she took the fact that I saw her. Undressed.

I really didn't realize that my eyes were dropping and I was falling asleep until I was nagged in the side by A.J. I looked at him and he just smiled saying, ready for the rock climbing today?" I looked at him in questioned, and he just sighed.

"Today is Rock Climbing day for the kids, boys vs. girls. And ya going to like this Abby and her girls are vs. us." AJ said.

I dropped my head on to the table and asked when it was happening.

"Later on, after lunch, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I sighed

_After lunch/Normal p.o.v_

"Okay boys and girls are you ready for Rock climbing!" said the head Climber Kevin

They all nodded because they were told what to do before they got to the wall. Since the boys had more kids on their side some one from the girls had to go twice. First up was Samantha and Aj, because it was first the councilors than the campers and than the councilors again. At first Samantha was in the lead but then AJ came up from behind. All the boys were cheering as AJ pressed the blue button and jumped down. Then Andrew was next and he was a little slow but the girl who was after Samantha who was Holly was beating him as she climbed all the way up to the top and swung down to the bottom. Then when Andrew came down another girl, Nadia was already half way there, so Cloud climbed up there and back in one sitting. Then when Cloud came down Jim went up and Nadia was now coming down. Then Sheila went up and broke a nail as she cried her way down but now Justin was going up, and when Simon and Samantha went up, pressed the button and came back down it was now Abby's and Nigel's turn.

When Abby and Nigel went up they were head to head, and they both didn't want to beat each other. So when they got to the top, they stopped, looked down and they she smiled. Only thing Nigel can do was blush. Abby counted down from three and when it was one they both pressed the blue button.

As they came down, both boys and girls were upset with their councilors. They just looked at them as they laughed and said it's a tie.

The next day was movie day due the fact that it was raining. They all ran to the large building next to the wall. Since the boy's cabin was closer they got there first. Nigel sat down on the rug as he sat his boys down. He was on one side of the group of boys as AJ was on the other, next to the window. Nigel yelled over to him that he was going to get a sip of water. When he got up Andrew asked if he can come and he did.

When they got to the fountain, Nigel was stopped from drinking it because he was asked some thing from Andrew.

"Um, Councilor Nigel."

"Yes?" Nigel questioned.

"I have to ask you a question."

**That's it for now, really, really sorry that it's short and it took long for me to write. **

**But please review!**


End file.
